


vilboo - dsmp!wilbur soot au

by finnsleepy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dadza, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Other, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, at the same time to spice stuff up KJHKJHJSK, but hes sorta pushed everyone one away so haha no, cause... y.. yeah, discord liked them so i decided to post them, enjoy lol, im not saying canon phil / irl phil is a bad person bc hes not, like... badly, manipulation mention?, please dont- uh, please tell me if i mess up tags-, ptsd i guess, sorry to everyone who may have come for soft content, technos just confused with the w h o l e situation lmfao, thats just how it best worked in this, this is fully a au i created with my friend because we are both vilbur simps, tommys still kinda skittish from dream, vilbur is mean to tommy like wtf man, yeah no hes portrayed as a bad dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: before tommy ran off with techno, dream performed a ritual to revive vilbur for his own personal gain, not thinking it worked, he sent ghostbur out into the snow. Little did he know it actually worked, and no one had a clue
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, all platonic !!
Kudos: 45





	1. disclaimers and explanation of the au

If any of the creators mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take this down!!!

I sort of took the clip of Wilbur saying "I want to be a character! etc etc" and ran with it.

but nonetheless, if he says something else, or even Tommy/Phil/techno, Ill take it down if I have to. respect boundaries ppl

-

I just wanna say how proud I am of the name "Vilboo" after we for some reason started calling dead Wilbur, "ghostbur" he wanted to use the name "wilboo" so I took that and fused it with "Vilbur" , who he's the ghost of !!!

-

As the summary says, Dream tries to resurrect Vilbur (Villain/ Pogtopia Wilbur) for his own personal gain. (destroying L'manberg for legitimately no reason) Unsure if his summoning worked, Dream tells Ghostbur to go walk in the snow, (see how it ties into canon heehee) Ghostbur being the poor naive fella he is, does it... uh, idrk how to explain it- basically Vilbur is just a wandering soul since he has no body to control. And for some reason (maybe something got messed up in the summoning or something) but instead of his body melting away before his soul, his soul disappears, leaving an empty vessel for vilbur to use.

this sounds like some undertale shit lmfao

So now Vilbur is in Ghostburs body, unaware of how he acts and talks, but is somehow able to pull it off, convincing Phil and Tommy that he's Ghostbur.

!!!! - If you don't want spoilers Id just skip to the next chapter. - !!!!

Wilbur snaps and makes it known that he hasn't been normal for months, lashing out and finding Tommy in the woods, who immediately (and somehow) takes back to Techno and the sorta put him in a makeshift prison thing in their bunker/basement.. but Wilbur still finds a way to mess with him, but in the actual criticizing mean way. And it really gets to Tommy.

-

some chapters are written by the co-creator of this au, Tqngo, Ill label which chapters were written by who in the titles :D

-

enjoy this fun mess lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double disclaimer: chapters arent like chapters in a book, these are all random snippet stories I failed to put in the right order


	2. unfinished scripts that started it - finn/me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my interpretation of Tqngo's original story of Wilbur breaking ghostbur's character and telling Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized this is the first thing I published in 2021! pog :]

Tommy: *organizing the weapons in his room or something* Ghostbur what happened to you all of a sudden? Your acting all insufferable again.

Vilbur: *in ghostburs voice* Insufferable? Again? What are you talking about, Tommy?

Tommy: *stops what he's doing* y..you- uh. You're acting like Wilbur.

Vilbur: Wilbur? Well, I technically am Wilbur... So…?

Tommy: *turns to face him* this- this is why I can't fuckin stand you! Your acting like Wilbur when we were stuck in that fucking ravine! Wilbur when he went batshit crazy!

Tommy: … well um, not that you’d remember that, cause... You don't.

Tommy: You're not acting like ghostbur, who seems to care about his family's feelings, and wants to redeem himself.

Vilbur: *vilburs voice/manipulative... sing-songy tone* hhmmhmhahah!! So maybe you weren't as stupid and naive as I remembered you to be! When you were stuck in pogtopia, believing anything anyone close to you said and were oh so scared of your friends betraying you, well guess what! That happened! Don't you see it? Don't you deserve it?

Tommy: *he sorta takes a step back* wh-what… do you mean. D-deserve what. What's happening- Wait what?! Y-you aren't supposed to even remember pogtopia? Have you been lying about your amnesia or whatever?

Vilbur: Oh ghostbur certainly wasn't, he has no clue what he's done, I was gatekeeping all the bad icky memories since I knew it wouldn't make him happy!

Tommy: what.

Vilbur: *stable Wilbur's voice* ghostburs gone. Until further notice at least.

Tommy: WHAT- what the fuck do you want f-from me?!

Vilbur: Hmm!! Nothing really! Just something to do, something to mess with, I've been so bored, yknow? Floating in a jail cell of a void for so long while Ghostbur ran around all willy nilly as if nothing was wrong. I hated it. You would too!

Tommy: *slips a knife behind his back* How did you come back.

Vilbur: Simple, remember when dream had threatened ghostbur to “take a walk in the snow”?

Tommy: h-he did what? I- sure... Continue.

Vilbur:

Tommy: oh.

Vilbur: *nods* yep! And your poor little ghostbur was whisked away with the wind! Well, just his soul… leaving a lonely empty shell of his body to rot in the snow! -well, he can't really rot if he's a ghost- and I snatched up this opportunity to finally take over and get revenge!

Tommy: revenge? Revenge on who? F-for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah ik im dumb and didnt finish this


	3. allies - Tqngo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur accidentally blows his cover and teams up w Dream B)

Wilbur was huddled in the corner of the badly lit room, the bottom half of his face hidden behind his hands, or, well, the large, metal cylindrical-shaped handcuffs that covered nearly the entirety of his lower arm. he was silent, only because he was intently listening into the faint conversation between techno and someone else, he couldn’t quite make it out, but it seemed familiar.  
a few words came easy for him to understand, but with the hatch shut everything sounded muffled.   
he let out an annoyed huff as he tried to get up without using his hands, which was easier said than done. He stalked towards the hatch, getting as close as he could before the chains rattled from reaching their limit. Luckily for him though, their limit was long enough. He listened in closely, it was definitely techno, the monotone and nearly emotionless voice were easy to recognize anywhere, and he was expecting the other voice to be Tommy’s since they left together, he was expecting them to return together. but no, in fact the other voice in question was far from the annoying teenager, it sounded like dream.   
techno was well aware of what dream was capable of causing, now that he had both discs he was going to completely destroy L’manburg, and obviously this settled with him well. He’d already explained what he had, he mentioned three withers, however, he had much, much more than just three, a good amount of TNT, and the fact that he could easily make more and a LOT of potions. 

“What time did you say it was? that we would be arriving at.” 

“three pm. Sharp. They’ve probably gone and started gathering supplies, not like it’d help at all, not against us.”

“ok, three pm.. that gives us twenty one hours to plan how we’re going to destroy L’manbu-“

he was quickly cut off by a slightly faint, distorted, echoey voice emitting from near Tommy's room.

“TECHNO!!” 

dream cast techno a glare as he noticed techno clench his teeth. 

“who was that.” 

“no o-“

“TECHNO!!!!!!!” 

the voice came again, louder though, and the two couldn’t ignore it. “ugh- for fucks sake, follow me.” techno started moving quickly towards the ladder leading down and headed towards a small hatch in Tommy's room. Dream quickly followed, growing suspicious as he entered Tommy’s room and following the large half piglin creature as he traversed towards the back of the room.   
“That sounds kind of like... Wilbur? Techno what the hell is going on?”   
“just—“   
techno was messing with a hatch that was slightly hidden away, an annoyed huff escaping his jaw as he opened it.   
“I have to say one thing and one thing only. be careful.” he descended the ladder, wondering what the hell Wilbur was up to now, and why of all times when he was meeting with dream! dream scoffed as he watched him go down. 

“You’re telling me? to be careful?” he started following as techno got off the ladder, making sure there was enough space. Wilbur stood with his foot tapping impatiently, his arms pulled backwards as he was standing as far forward as he could. his voice was hostile, laced with venom. 

“Fucking hell techno, took you long enough? oh! and I see you’ve brought dream along too.” dream was off of the ladder and was standing beside techno, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw when he turned around as he got off of the ladder, taking a few steps back as he stared at the psychotic ghost just standing there, reminding him with the striking resemblance of Wilbur, the Wilbur he teamed up with to destroy L’manburg. “Wilbur god I’m really busy right now I was literally planning destruction with d-“

“Oh no I heard!” his tone switched almost instantly, a second ago it was filled to the brim with hostility, but now it was a sing-songy tone with a very little amount of venom. 

“wait wait. before anything else happens, what happened to ghostbur, techno?” 

“uhh... long story short basically ghostbur disappeared for a long time and then came back, was sabotaging stuff and lying and then when Tommy confronted them, turns out ghostbur died while he was gone and somehow Wilbur is back in ghostburs body.” 

dreams body froze when he heard the story, did it work?? did it actually work and he just had no clue??? “w-...when did this happen?? like, when he came back.” he questioned, a dark curiosity behind his words. 

“uhhhh.. a month ago or so?'' It was a month ago he tried to revive Wilbur. he didn’t think it had worked. Did it work? he stared at Wilbur in front of him, a devilish smile on the ghost's face as he was looking directly back at him, he knew what happened, both of them did. Wilbur knew dream resurrected him, but would he thank him? hell no! 

“dream- dream did you know about this?” techno asked slightly unnerved from his response to seeing the dead ‘ex-terrorist’ 

“n-“

“Yeah, he did! didn’t you dream? you were the cause of this after all! that’s right techno! dream caused all of yours and Tommy’s issues since I arrived!-“he let out a chuckle and smiled at techno’s shocked and slightly aggravated expression towards dream, he quickly continued what he was saying though.   
“dream tried to revive me! and I suppose it kind of worked? for the better, it half worked though, as now I can’t be killed again.”   
“Wait so water and snow doesn’t melt you anymore??” dream questioned, watching techno shake his head to his question.   
“no it doesn’t affect him in the slightest, we already tried it when we found out it was Wilbur and not ghostbur.” techno murmured, he and dream should really get back to plotting.   
“Dream we should g-“ he started, however, dream slightly pushed him back by placing a hand on his stomach as he carefully advanced, completely ignoring techno’s glare. techno was about to say something but was cut off by dream. 

“No-no techno! don’t you see? we literally have the perfect weapon! Who caused the most damage to L’manburg? Wilbur did! and he’s right here, he can’t die, and from the looks of it and sounds of it he’s more insane and unstable right now than he was alive!” 

“I don’t know dream.. he’s really fucking hard to control, the reason why he’s down here, literally in handcuffs and in a hatch that can only be opened from the top.”

“It’d make them literally cower in fear, seeing the person that was once loved by their entire nation be the complete end of it! not once but twice!”

“If I may input.” Wilbur started to speak again, his tone dangerous as he stood leaning against the wall.   
“I want revenge, that’s what I’ve wanted for ages, I want to kill. Techno you think keeping me down here has ‘calmed me down’? no you fucking idiot! all it’s made me do is want that even more! I want to blow shit up, I want to cause chaos, I want people to feel immediate fear when they so much as even say my fucking name! I want to help you in destroying L’manburg. They never learned from their last lesson, they ignored me, and rebuilt ‘L’manburg’ again! I want to fucking destroy it so nothing can ever be reconstructed there! I want no life to ever sprout from that site again.” 

dream laughed from Wilbur's words.

“See techno!? Literally the perfect weapon! This is why I revived him!!” techno stared at them both, Wilbur having a sadistic smile and although he couldn’t see through dreams mask, dream was definitely smiling.

“I’m still not sure about him, but fine. Wilbur let me take the cuffs off, but I swear to god if you try to pull anything.-“ Wilbur was back in his sing-song voice.   
“Why would I pull anything? we have the same interests for once.” techno removed the cuffs, hearing soft clicks and a clashing noise as they hit the ground, he watched the ghost examine his hands, glancing over the scars the contraption had made on them, before glancing back up to the two. -

TIMESKIP TO THE DAY AFTER, 3 PM.-

dream had the high ground, they were all gathered near the presidential area, about 30 or so people, all in netherite.   
He stood in front of where the sign originally stood, however, he quickly took it down.   
“Do any of you guys remember yesterday? when I said I would be finishing Wilbur's job?” he glanced at all of them, their worried nodding made him smile.   
“well, I won’t be, he’ll be finishing his own job.” he stared down at them all, worried and confused murmurs erupting from the army of gathered people about to fight for their lives. He stepped back, giving a stern nod to Wilbur who was just standing there impatiently. Wilbur went and stood where Dream originally was standing, his coat slightly waving in the wind as blood dropped from his mouth, he barked out a harsh laugh, watching them all as they stared at him wide-eyed.   
“It seems you guys never listened to me, hm? I said I wanted L’manburg gone, I died, to rid the world of this filth!”

he gestured towards the country before continuing, before continuing, his threatening words laced with venom as he shouted.   
“No one fucking listened to me! did they? Because if they did, this place would still be the crater I left it as. But no! You had the audacity to recreate ‘L’manburg’, and ignore the lesson I tried so very hard to teach you all. and now look where ignoring me has led you? back to the same situation, but ten times worse!”


	4. escape - Tqngo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pogchamp turns out vilboos actually strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall like tqngos writing, they're so cool :]

Wilbur huffed in annoyance, Tommy had managed to keep him “caged” up for longer than he wanted, it was no longer fun and he wanted Tommy to be afraid of him! he already was, but he wanted him to feel fearful, what devastation could a vengeful ghost cause? Wilbur was yanking his arms forward, everything sounded quiet except for the ominous noise of rattling chains, indicating to him that it was probably night and Tommy and techno were asleep. he hissed a swear out through gritted teeth as he continued pulling, he felt no pain, he kept pulling, pulling, pulling, pulling. he didn’t feel tired, he never slept, he didn’t gain fatigue, meaning he didn’t stop. he wouldn’t stop until he heard a- snap! 

his eyes instantly shot to where his arm was restrained to noticing one of the few chains connected to the cuffs around his hands snapped. no longer tied to the boundaries of the wall. He stood up, grabbing the other chain with both hands and pulling until he heard another unsettling snap, he stumbled back a little bit as he let out a relieved sigh. a wide smile crept upon him, he was already imagining Tommy's petrified face when he realizes that his dear friend broke his restraints! wouldn’t that be a sight to see? he could leave right now, but that’d be no fun. He'd make Tommy think he was still in control, at least until he came and paid a visit to him. 

*time skip to morning * 

Tommy yawned, before grimacing as he glanced at the small hole that led down to.. him. he should probably visit him, for no reason in particular, his manipulation wasn’t as effective when Tommy knew he had the upper hand. he paced around a little bit, having an entire debate play in his head of whether he should go check up on Wilbur. he took a deep breath, before letting out a long sigh as he headed to the small hole.   
Wilbur caught sight of Tommy coming down the ladder, however, he was hidden out of sight of the boy, he was waiting for the right moment to pounce as if hunting.

Tommy turned around, his back facing the ladder, however he felt his heart drop and eyes widen in fear and worry as he stared at nothing, he saw no sign of the sickly looking ghost, just bloodstains from his chest and mouth. he let out a sharp gasp as something grabbed him from behind, a strong grasp sending a chill down his entire body. Wilbur had his arm around Tommy’s neck, and a cold hand resting on his forehead. he leaned in close to Tommy’s ear, speaking in a harsh whisper.   
“I told you you wouldn’t be able to keep me trapped down here, but did you listen? no! because you never do.” he hissed, blood almost as if it was bubbling as it started welling up in his mouth, the taste of crimson flooding his senses as he chuckled, red streaks dripping from his mouth.   
“wh- what the fuck do you want from me?!”   
“oh, nothing Tommy! nothing at all, you think I need or even want any of your petty shit? I'm only here to watch you suffer, and despite knowing how easy it would be to kill you right now-” he quickly tightened his arm, making it harder for Tommy to breathe, not enough to choke him out though.   
“-that’d be no fun, would it? who else would I torment and threaten? techno?” he scoffed, he removed his arm from around Tommy's neck as he shoved him to the ground, a large grin forming on his face as he revealed sharp, dark grey teeth covered in blood. Tommy hit the ground harshly, taking deep breaths and not even wanting to turn his head to face him, he didn’t want to see him. “oh c’mon Tommy, are you afraid of me?” he sneered as he watched him on the cold stone, a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he pushed his foot against his back, forcing him to the ground so he couldn’t get up.

Tommy didn’t respond, all he could really think of was the overwhelming fear and the shock of the entire situation, he felt almost paralyzed as he lay on the floor.   
“Answer my fucking question, Tommy. Are you scared of me?” he hissed, applying more pressure to his back, he was waiting for one, very easy, very specific answer.   
“y-yes!! god-“ he stuttered. “please j-just lift your foot off of my back so I can get up...” he was shaking, whether it was from how cold the room was or from fear, or both. Wilbur scoffed in disgust as he moved his foot off of Tommy’s back, swiftly kicking him before he could get up though. “Be thankful a kick is all you got,” he growled.


	5. i wanted to write a mental breakdown - finn/me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title is self-explanatory, this is sort of an au within an au since this technically,, cant, happen

**Tommy slid out of the box, lunging into a hug that techno promptly responded to.**

**“H-hey?”**

**“Hi, I'm sorry- he wouldn't leave that time, I was getting really worried.”**

**Techno held his little brother tight, reassuring him that he wouldn't be letting the hunter get to him anytime soon.**

**Technoblade let go of the blonde, ruffling his dusty hair. “Alright kid, I'm gonna go visit Phil and update him on the farms.”**

**Tommy looked up, holding onto techno's hand as he removed it, “oh ok! Cool! I’ll… just… be here.”**

**The pinkette smiled as he opened the door, before slipping out into the snow he whispered, “I love you little man, and remember, leave Wilbur alone and don't touch him.”**

**Tommy jokingly saluted him. “Of course!!”**

**And he was gone.**

**Tommy quickly kicked open the hatch to the basement, so he could keep an eye on Wilbur, before heading off to his room to read or fix something.**

**The blonde rested his head on his windowsill, waiting for Techno to fade away with the snow.**

**After the noises faded, Tommy flopped down on his bed, hoping to space out, “Hm, maybe I should make some food.”**

**He sat up, “and no need to worry about Wilbur, he's been silent for a few days.”**

**“Dunno why I'm saying all this aloud.”**

**As he sauntered down the hallways and passed the hatch, the blonde thought he heard something, so he paused in his tracks to double-check.**

**Correct he was, hushed sobs slightly echoed from the basement.**

**Tommy stood there in utter confusion, what could he do? Techno had told him to stay away from Wilbur but, he was crying? Though he could be faking it to bully Tommy again… but… He didn't care, he was worried about his brother, so he threw himself down the ladder.**

**The blonde dropped into the room lit by a single candle with a thud, sending a cloud of dust from beneath his feet.**

**And sure enough, Wilbur was huddled up crying in a corner.**

**Tommy had forgotten that they had lengthed the chains a little bit so Wilbur wasn't uncomfortable since he had seemed calmer recently, maybe he was suffering from fatigue, or got tired, or bored… or something.**

**“Um, Wilbur?” He kept his voice low, if the ghost didn't hear him, he would just brush it off and leave him alone.**

**After taking a step forward, the ghost flinched, keeping his face hidden behind his hands. The brunette didn't hide the fact he was shivering, from the cold or from fear was unknown… but now he just acted like he had given up altogether.**

**“W-Wilbur? Are you ok…? What's going on?” The blonde crouched down in front of the ghost.**

**Wilbur leaned closer into the wall, as if he was afraid of Tommy, “Just- I… Just go away, I've been a terrible person… to everyone, especially you, mainly you… I'm-”**

**The ghost cut off an “I'm sorry” as Tommy reached his hand out.**

**“W-”**

**“PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!” Wilbur lunged forward, showing his miserable and blood-stained face for the first time that night.**

**Tommy had once again forgotten about the new chain length so he took an extra-wide step back just in time before Wilbur swung a few weak punches at him.**

**After a minute or two, Wilbur had drained himself from his pent up rage, all Tommy did was watch his dead brother in disbelief. Watching as every exhausted breath made his frail ghost body heave up and down, at a most definitely unhealthy speed.**

**“Wilbur. What the hell happened to you? Just last week you tried to murder me?”**

**The brunette slumped to the ground, head still low as if the bloodstains on the floor were the most interesting thing in the world, and voice breaking as he spoke. “I'm so… so sorry, Tommy.”**

**“What?”**

**Tommy had learned from before, there was no hidden venom in his voice this time.**

**“I'm- such a terrible person, a terrible brother… I understand why dad seemed to hate me so much.”**

**“Wilbur no-”**

**“I'm so sorry for all that torment and pain I caused. Th-that Wilbur caused, even! There's no way in hell I'd be able to redeem myself, so…”**

**Wilbur finally looked up, dark red now mixed with inky tears, and the most heartbroken yet somehow relieved voice, he said.**

**“Just end me, rip my tainted little soul into a million pieces, and find a way to bring ghostbur back, he deserves to be with you guys, not me.”**

**“Wilbur no… I'm… I'm not going to do that.”**

**“Please.”**

**“No! You- are the closest thing I've had to Wilbur, and as much as we may seem to hate each other, he's my brother… you're my brother…”**

**Tommy's voice was starting to shake.**

**“And… I love you, and missed you so much.”**

**“No- Please…” Wilbur's voice gave out before he finished, letting the rest of his thoughts spill out as crackling sobs.**

**Tommy quickly broke the handcuffs before Wilbur's wave of sadness hit him. Giving his brother a moment to look at the scars his hands collected from the cuffs.**

**Once realizing he was free, Wilbur threw his arms around Tommy, tackling him to the ground in a much-needed bear hug, holding onto the fabric of his sweatshirt for dear life.**

**“I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-” the ghost started.**

**“Nono, I'm sorry, you shouldn't apologize, you… were gonna somehow get through this together.”**

**“Thank you.”**


	6. runaways - Tqngo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mans dipped and had a breakdown !! oh shit !!

Wilbur was running.

Almost tripping on rubble as he quickly rubbed his face with his sleeve, was... was he fucking crying?? 

His sleeve came back with an inky like substance.

He shook his head as he sprinted, for once he felt exhausted and out of energy as he ran into the woods, snapping twigs and crunching leaves as his heavy steps almost echoed through the mass of trees. 

He stopped in front of a few trees, his breathing heavily and unnaturally slow. 

His body seemed to be shaking as a sob came from his mouth-

What the fuck?? 

How was he crying? 

He glanced at his hand, looking at the sharp claws as he let out a pained scream. 

Slashing his claws down the tree a good amount of times, he watched as he was leaving sharp gashes through the wood. 

He stared at it before painfully slowly dragging his claws down the bark, watching the lines they’d left behind. 

He instantly bunched his hand up though as he forcefully hit the tree with a fist, the rough texture of the bark felt slightly painful, and he punched it again, before releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding and his fist as he fell to his knees as he stared at the floor. 

Why was he so torn up about having to leave?! 

He brought the palm of one of his hands up to his eye to wipe away the tears as he just sat there with his head against the scratched up tree, there was some bark scattered around from what had come off while he was expressing his pent up. . . 

Rage? 

Fear? 

Sadness? 

One of those, or all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its so fun commentating others writing


	7. tea - finn/me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weowwowo Phil finds out Ghostbur isnt Ghostbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LITERALLY NONE OF THIS IS IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER IM SO SORRY 
> 
> this took place after chapt 6

**Wilbur sat down at the kitchen table, kicking his feet back and forth, not sure it would help, but he knew he had seen ghostbur doing this a few times.**

**Phil placed two mugs on the table, followed by himself in the seat across from his son. “I know you always liked hot chocolate with mint as a kid, I’m not sure if you’ll be able to drink it though, since, you know… ghost things.”**

**Wilbur smiled at the concern, “yeah, I know, thanks…” He didn't try to drink it however, the brunette just held it in his hands, warming himself up, most of the warmth seeping through his hands… “just like always” he muttered to himself.**

**“Hm?” Phil looked up from his mug, a cloud of steam blocking his face.**

**“O-oh nothing, just um… trying to remember something.” the ghost lied.**

**Phil nodded, letting the unsettling silence rest on his shoulders for what seemed like hours; Wilbur continued to watch the steam sizzle between his fingers, leaving desperate trails behind them, as if they were running from the ghost, wishing he could capture the warmth, he was very cold… in need of a hug. It was possible, but not as effective now he was a lifeless being.**

**“So!” Philza rattled around the now empty mug on the table, “You seem awfully quiet!” Wilbur tensed, he knows. “Did something happen to friend? It's weird you haven't been talking about them.” … Oh, oh thank the gods, his skin was saved, but just barely.**

**Wilbur knew jack shit about friend. “Ahm… I think th.. they died in the explosion I think.” He finished his half-assed words by staring into his hot chocolate… make that lukewarm chocolate by now.**

**“o-oh… we can go look for them if you'd like?” Phil smiled softly at him,**

**“o...ok … Phil i-”**

**“hm?”**

**“I didn't like mint cocoa, that was tec-“**

**a large thud sent the front doors flying open, letting in a dozen snowflakes, “DAD!”**

**Techno stood in the doorway, clearly exhausted, not as bad as Wilbur had looked on that day. Looking at his brother made the brunette sick to his stomach.**

**Phil immediately shot up, holding techno's face in his hands, “what! Y - your ok? you're ok, what's going on?”**

**Techo took a moment to catch his breath, eyes wildly thinning to stilts at the sight of the ghost at the table.**

**“Ah- uhm-“ he started to panic for words.**

**Wilbur fell out of his chair as quietly as he could with a hand over his mouth, don't tell him don't tell him don't tell him-**

**“Shh if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to,” Phil's soft expression was overflowing with love, he had never looked at Wilbur like that. not this Wilbur at least.**

**“it's Tommy… he's- he's gone, even if he died in the explosion and w-we didn’t know, no one could find his body-”**

**“What-?! you told me he was safe!” his hands fell to his sides again, snapping his neck at Wilbur, who was awkwardly halfway out of his chair, “why didn't you tell me?”**

**The facade was getting tougher to hold up.**

**“you were supposed to look after your brother.”**

**it hurt.**

**“You can't imagine the pain your brother is going through, you’d understand if you hadn’t gone bat shit crazy-“**

**this isn't about that.**

**“Well that's a useless argument isn't it?” Phil cocked his head disappointedly, “you can't even remember.”**

**“um… Phil that's a little-“**

**a loud shattering noise rang throughout the cottage. The sound of Wilbur smashing techno's mug on the ground.**

**“STOP TRYING TO DEFEND ME. YOU KNOW I NEVER CHANGED. YOU ROPED ME INTO THIS. YES I WANTED TO DO IT MYSELF BUT I DIDN'T ASK FOR ALL THIS- THIS EXTRA PAIN- not-, not this. I CAN'T STAND TO LOOK AT EITHER OF YOU. I JUST WANTED TO BE SEEN AS AN EQUAL, BUT JUST AS DIFFERENT-“ a sob got stuck in the ghost's throat, “I liked tea…”**

**Wilbur darted for the outside snow, pushing himself between techno and the double doors, fighting against techno who was struggling to keep a hold on his hands, which were scratched loose by his own claws.**

**Neither of them moved as they watched Wilbur become another blur of gray…**

**“gods what have I done to this family.”**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate writing phil as a bad dad.. :(


	8. surprise - finn/me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoop the gang blew up their hometown and dad noticed and interpreted everything wrong

**Wilbur stared down at the destruction he caused by his own hands with a disgusting grin on his face. it worked. it worked. it finally worked...**

**What Wilbur had been wanting to do for so so long was finally finished.**

**L'manberg was gone.**

**The ghost accompanied by technoblade and dream were standing on the stilts of.. "new L'manberg" or whatever they called it, a few homes left untouched.**

**like Phils, for some reason, it was the only house that was still intact.**

**so Wilbur dropped himself down on the front steps, listening to the last few TNT bundles going off, followed by various cries for help.**

**somewhere inside himself, Wilbur felt guilty, not everyone had done something terribly wrong. but still wrong enough for him to want revenge, and badly.**

**oh so badly.**

**from what he knew, dream as well. However he didn't know techno's deal, he never understood it to be honest. yeah the government bad, but shouldn't there at least be rules?**

**speaking of dream, Wilbur could tell from the corner of his eye that dream was approaching him, with something in his hands that blinded him, either Wilbur had gone deaf and an insanely large piece of dynamite went off.. or-**

**That's when it hit him, literally, Wilbur had been too distracted that by the time he could process the situation, dozens of fragile potions were getting smashed on the ground, clouding his vision and fueling his rage. since when did Dream know he was still weak to potions? and where did he get this many this strong?**

**His thoughts were interrupted by violent coughing and ringing, so much ringing, it was earsplitting.**

**Wilbur let out a strained groan as he held his head in his hands, only for his legs to give out and buckle beneath him, leaving him a shaking mess in front of dream's feet, who gave him a kick in the gut.**

**he could have sworn he could hear dream laughing.**

**"Did you really think you were that powerful?" He set his foot on Wilbur's side, where did technoblade go?**

**"do you now realize that I'm much stronger than you?" he swung around what Wilbur assumed were handcuffs.**

**"I'm more powerful? I'm in control?" gradually putting more and more pressure on his foot, Wilbur's head started to ring even louder and faster.**

**Wilbur didn't answer. He didn't see any need to. He didn't want to somehow fall into the hunter's trap, more than he already had.**

**dream yanked Wilbur up by his wrist, "DO YOU?" he hissed, eyes slits on his now maskless face.**

**"I WON'T-" Wilbur's voice weak from the potions, he gave up in response, resulting in dream aggressively enclosing his hands in the ice-cold cuffs.**

**Unlike his voice, Wilbur's body seemed to have some fight left in him, kicking and screaming as loud as he could, trying to get out of dreams threatening grasp.**

**And call out to someone. And someone did respond, just not the right person.**

**"HEY?" a stern confused voice came into earshot. Philza had shown up, easily pushing Dream away from Wilbur, clicking noises formed an ax in his hands as techno joined the hunter's side.**

**"Techno? what's going on? what did you do to him?" Phil held his son close to him with an ax pointed at his eldest.**

**techno didn't respond, keeping his face covered with an expressionless mask. as if he didn't care what happened to them.**

**"do what you want with him old man," dream hissed, "you brought this upon yourself..."**

**\- dreamwastaken left the game**

**\- technoblade left the game**

**The two stood there on phils doorstep for a few moments, processing what just happened, before Wilbur's adrenaline gave out, leaving him wheezing on the ground.**

**Phil immediately dropped to the brunette's side, "wil-Wilbur what the hell was that why was l'manberg just blow to pieces why- why did they put this fukin.. heavy tech handcuffs on you what the hell-"**

**"Phil, I- I don't know-" yes you do.**

**“it's hard to explain-" no it's not you fool.**

**"I was dragged here to watch," no you weren't.**

**"I was a victim to this as well-" what.**

**Phil held Wilbur in a hug, running his hands through his now long hair. "..I... I'm so sorry... you're okay now, they'll probably leave you alone... I got you… I got you…”**

**not being able to wrap his hands around him, Wilbur's pent up stress released itself as inky tears...**

**Why the hell did you lie.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO WHY IS THIS WHOLE AU JUST WILBUR FREAKING OUT AND GETTING KICKED AROUND


End file.
